


The Hacker And The Rebel

by Anubislives



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: I'm bad at tags, M/M, Revised Version, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubislives/pseuds/Anubislives
Summary: Callum is a Scottish cheetah who at a young age befriended Johnny a Cockney accented gorilla and after being accepted into his father's gang starting developing feelings for him. Now they both want out and maybe Buster Moon's singing contest will help them escape the life of crime.





	The Hacker And The Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and more importantly the story is, sorry the last version got deleted and hope you like the new ones changes.
> 
> Hope everyone likes Callum's story. The chapters lengths will vary, so sorry this ones kind of short.

Callum groaned as the guard pushed him awake. He began to stretch before receiving another small push to his side.

“Jesus Mason a'm up ye dinnae have tae be rude.” he said rubbing his eyes, and slowly getting off his bunk. He smiled at the tall horse.“Ye ken ah will lassy ye 'n' that bonnie locks of yers.” he joked while he was cuffed. All he got in reply was a sigh.

Callum was tall reaching the six foot range, he worked out a bit which resulted in a semi anthletic look. He had heterochromia so he'd always get questions about why his left eye was blue, and right was green. His hair was a bright blonde, but he covered all but tuffs of it.

As they walked down the hallway they heard yells from the other inmates in the various cells. Today was his last day as well as a few other inmates he knew. Of course if he hadn't had someone smuggle in his phone they'd all be stuck there for a lot longer. He looked at Mason who seemed preoccupied with the doors locks. He was stupid, but Callum could only trust him out of all the other guards.

“You know I'll miss you kid, ain't nobody here who has much promise when they get out. Heck your track star days are done though,” he said pointing to Callum's forearm crutch. “Y'know a lotta folks here will miss your cooking, anyone special waiting on the outside?” he asked curiously.

Callum had lots of friends on the outside, but only one he considered special, Johnny was the first and last thing on his mind. Maybe once he got out he'd finally talk to him about his crush on him, but knew he probably shouldn't.

“Awright, ah kin aye run bonny fleet whin this hings aff, 'n' afore ye ask ah'ament aff tae tell ye howfur it happened,” he said grabbing his right leg. The locked door to the kitchen finally swung open, and someone was being wheeled away on a gurney.

“What the fuck happened here!” Mason yelled to the medics.

“Aiden Cook was shanked by a prisoner named” he quickly looked at the names on his list. “Arlo Nguyen, who has been taken to solitary confinement,” he left to catch up to the gurney.

Rubbing his eyes Mason finally uncuffed Callum, before leaving to check on Aiden.

“Whit did Aiden dae tae that guy?” Callum asked the small group of friends he had in prison.

“Nous ne savons pas peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un raciste!” a small pine marten named Claude yelled holding a knife. He wasn't just short, but his temper was too. Like Callum he didn't speak much English, and would fight anything even with his size. 

“Jeez Claude I'm sure it wasn't just because he's racist, and if that were the case I doubt he'd go for Aiden, and not you,” Chad, a nice but sometimes snobby timber wolf said. Callum always thought it was strange how he was exactly like you'd think someone named Chad would be. Rich, snobby, and sometimes a jerk. He hated how he always used a one percent accent as a joke. He acted dumb in most situations, but that was just it "acting" and was actually really intelligent. “Anyway let's just get to work guys.” he said with a slight laugh.

Finally there was Jax a tall, skinny ocelot who no matter what tried to help everyone. He took religion seriously, and believes fighting should never happen even as a last resort. “Let me pray for Aiden before we make the meals.” he said bowing his head in silence.

Callum silently bowed his head along with him, and after smacking Chad to be quiet went to put on his work uniform. Soon enough other inmates from the different blocks started coming in.

“Why'd the guards let you sleep in anyway Cal? How many favors you use?” Chad questioned. When he didn't get a reply he poked Callum with a large spoon. “Hey you alright you're still not” Callum cut him off.

“Ah dinnae ken? Mibbie thay realize ah wantit th' beauty kip. 'n' na ah wis juist thinking.” he stared off as he placed food on various trays. Chad wasn't satisfied with that answer so he decided to see if he could guess.

“Is it your stashed millions?, How bout the guy who got you in here? Come on what is it? Johnny?” as soon as he said it he noticed Cal stop for a second. With a smile he knew how to make his day more interesting. “You still crushing on him, man who knows maybe he's forgotten about you, and fell in love with some girl.” Callum's blood started boiling as Chad pushed.

Jax tried to get Chad to stop, but he had set his mind to sate his curiosity, and find out how far he could push him. By now some of the other inmates were gathering around to see if a fight would happen. As soon as he realized he went too far it was too late.

“Ye numpty juist lea it be. Let me hae mah crush wi'oot ye awe poking fin at it.” he yelled as he threw a few punches landing at the wolf's stomach. “Ye forgot a'm a boxer? C'mon let's see ye dance.” Chad lunged at Cal grabbing his crutch making him fall down.

The inmates were going wild as he started hitting the pinned cheetah in the face. Blocking as best he could he was about to strick back when they heard a guard yell.

“Jesus break it up you two Cal c'mon warden wants to see you, and Chad you're next!”

Before being cuffed Chad slipped Callum a small piece if paper, and hauled away. Mason walked up next to the angry guard saying he would take him to the warden.

Opening the note without being seen he read the words: “performance of a lifetime huh. Good luck in knuckleheads office.” Smiling as he put it in his pocket.

“Last day and you're already doing stuff you did on the outside, what's next when your out? Back to stealing?, going to start selling drugs, taking drugs? You have promise kid just don't waste it,” he stopped Cal, and waited for a reply. Callum thought about it for a minute.

“A've taken th' opportunities ah hud okay. Grawing up th' wey ah hud tae dae wasn't easy.” Callum wanted to avoid talking about his past as best he could so he avoided anymore questions about it. He stayed silent the rest of the way to the wardens office, and said bye to Mason.

“Hello Callum, sit down please.” the warden ordered as he flew toward his perch. Sitting down Callum looked around the open room noticing a bunch of alcohol bottles on the desk. “Now Callum usually I give speeches for the animals who are being released, but Im going to keep this short. I know better with you. You will do bad things again, because it's all you know, and you will be back here. So enjoy your freedom. Until next time”

“Aw, ah will lassy ye tae, noo when's mah ticket oot o' 'ere turn up?” he said as cocky as he could. When the warden started flying for the door he took his chance, snatching a bottle of whiskey. “See ye aroond 'n' 'til neist time, awa' an' bile yer heid.” he sassed as he went out.

Laughing as he took a sip while returning to the kitchen, making sure the new guard escorting him wouldn't see. He wondered how Chad's interview with the warden would be like, maybe he would get the normal speech. Probably be longer than his, or the greedy bastard might try getting his money.

Entering he screamed toward Claude, and Jax. “Ah hate that bahookie, but awright a few mair hours 'til we're released intae th' wild that is magic freedom. Sae let's partie th' nicht!,”

The time slowly dragged on as they waited for their freedom, serving the last cell block their food they waited patiently. For what felt like an eternity was well worth the guards taking them to get their old clothes.

Callum quickly switched the old hat he'd gotten for his beanie, carefully covering his ears. He then turned to the rest of his bag grabbing his tank top, blue flannel, blue jeans, and combat boots. Looking in the mirror seeing himself he repeated in his mind “I'm not a hipster no matter what others say” as he fidgeted with his eyebrow piercing.

He forgot what the others usual styles were, and when he saw them all he wondered how they were friends. Chad like the cliche rich kid he was wore a sweater, tie, satchel, grey slacks, and oxfords. Jax wore a red button up shirt, blue jeans, and regular black tennis shoes. Claude wore a ripped grey vest, a white shirt with the French flag, and army jeans. Looking at them, and thinking of the rest of the gang reminded Cal of old horror movies.

“Come on guys, I got my butler to bring a car around,” Chad passing the front desk giving the whole building the finger. They looked for Wilkins, or that's what Chad was calling him now. “Jesus is that him? Wilkins!?”

Callum took the time to text Johnny that he would be coming by soon, and that he was excited to see him. When he didn't get any reply he worried something happened.

Finally finding Wilkins, Chad let out a sigh of relief, and took the keys from the tired looking monkey. “Later Wilkins you can have the night off okay,” Chad said patting his shoulder. He replied with a thank you sir, and walked toward the bus stop.“Lets see here what goodies that were left in this car?” he asked himself searching the four door Jaguar. Reaching the glove compartment he found a bunch of plastic bags filled with different drugs. “Anyone want some?” he asked looking around.

“Jesus Christ, Chad we aren't even out of the parking lot c'mon get a move on before we get arrested again!,” Jax screamed slapping the back of his head. He kept looking back at the prison to make sure no one had seen Chad's secrets as they left. 

“Okay we made it so as I said anyone want some? I got weed, some shrooms, umm angel dust?, No, oh how bout some morphine? C'mon man morphine helps the pain, your leg must hurt Cal? No fine.” Everyone forgot why Chad had gotten stuck in prison until then.

“Wow mon ye'r pure jammy ah git ye oot, ye ken that richt?” Cal asked looking at him.

“Yeah yeah I know, but hey I appreciate it now come here lemme give you a kiss as thanks, c'mon I know you want to,” he laughed as he continued driving in the night.

Suddenly as they drove a bunch of fliers started getting stuck on the windshield making the car swerve uncontrollably down the street. Pushing hard on the breaks the car violently stopped while Callum's head had hit the side window, shattering the glass. As they sat there silently looking around Cal felt his head and noticed with a sting a deep cut on the left side of his face, right by his eyebrow.

“Jeez mon, git us tae th' garage we need tae git this stitched up. Whaur did thae fliers come fae?” he asked holding his head, and grabbing one. “Singing contest? Jimmy wha wants tae see they anymair, bit mon a hundred grand? Lotta dosh.” he passed the flier around to the others who dismissed it with a laugh, but Cal seemed interested.

Didn't take long to get to the garage, and they were immediately greeted by three large gorillas. “Look who got out, hey woah what'd they do to ya,” Big Daddy asked as they rushed Cal inside. “Johnny get the medical kit!” he yelled when they sat him down. “Hey how many fingers?” he questioned holding up two.

“A'm guid okay juist need some stitching 'n' some wrappin'. A'm braw honest.” he looked up to see Johnny come back with the kit.“Sae who's daein' this? Cause far bygane experience Big Daddy's ye aren't guid, Barry's meh, sae Johnny's caw?” he whined.

“Yeah I'll do it, maybe I can get the role of gang doctor, patching up your mess ups,” Johnny laughed as Callum just stared, and waited. “Okay let's see want anything to dull the pain? We have a pretty big supply of painkillers, what's the pain level?” he asked firmly grabbing his head to check the wound.

“Hurts lik' a boot, bit ah will just stick wi' some guid auld whiskey,” he said taking a long drink of the alcohol. Snatching the bottle Johnny gave him two pills, and then a bottle of water. “Awright ah wis swallyin that!” he protested the removal of his drink to no avail, settling on the water. “Think thir's some glass sae uise th' pliers 'n' pull thaim oot afore ye stairt stitching,” he smiled at the handsome gorilla that he missed.

Everyone left at the promise that if they heard either of them screaming they'd rush back in. With Callum's wound still bleeding Johnny took the pliers and carefully removed the glass from his face. “So you look good, better than before you left by the way, you good? On you know?” Johnny questioned him as he moved on to disinfect the wound. “Aye a'm braw, foremast few weeks wur tough, jimmy ah cannae hawp howfur muckle ah wis oan they gear,” he winced as he started sewing up the cut. “Jesus that pure stings, Whit hae ye bin up tae?” he asked wanting a distraction from the pain.

Johnny explained everything they'd done since Callum's incarceration, and before Callum knew it the pain was over. “So that's about it, oh yeah I forgot. Earlier before you came we did a heist, and when we got back there was a flier that slide under the garage door. Something about a singing contest, don't tell my dad, I want to enter.” Johnny face turned sour when Callum started laughing uncontrollably. “Hey what's so funny, it's a hundred thousand dollar prize,” Johnny pouted.

“Sorry tis juist. Heh they fliers wur whit caused th' glaikit mishanter in th' foremaist steid. Och mibbie tis fate?” he joked resulting in Johnny hitting his shoulder.

“Want to do it? Maybe we can split the prize, I don't know. Sounds fun right, and oi I don't know about you, but I think I could win. Just think of the possibilities with the money: no more stealing, maybe we could open a business together? You still cook and hey I'm charming why not open a place? Or you know anything really, whaddya you say?” Johnny's smile was contagious, and before he knew it Callum had signed up for another one of Johnny's adventures. They wanted to get plenty of sleep for the morning so Cal crashed on the storerooms couch, and found a suitable song he knew pretty well, and not before too long fell asleep.

Waking up to a loud noise, Callum sat up and stared around the dark room, he rubbed his eyes, and began getting dressed. Using his phone for light he walked towards the noise which was louder than it was originally. He figured it was just Chad playing a stupid prank, but the possibility of it being an intruder made him continue on in his sleepy state. Finally finding the source of the noise which was just loud tv upstairs, he searched for the remote, turned it off, and headed back for bed. That's when he noticed the figure standing in the corner.

“Hello Callum, forget about me?” he asked in a deep voice. “What about your parents, or even your sister, they miss you, and I'm here to take you back,!” rushing towards him the figure grabbed his neck, and put on a metal device, before pushing him down the stairs. “Hey don't go breaking your leg again, wouldn't want that.” he said slowly descending the staircase. Unable to stand he crawled as fast as he could to his room. The device slowly started beeping giving away any chance he had of just hiding it out. There was a key slot, so he wasn't able to take it off, and in a panic asked what he wanted.

“Told you what I wanted. To take you back,” the figure grabbed him, and before he knew it he was gasping for air on the couch. Sitting up he clutched his throat trying to speak. Noticing it had been a dream he started calming down, wondering if he should get up.

He sat there watching the door for the rest of the night not moving until the sun started rising in the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and always appreciate criticism and tips.
> 
> So last time I just wasn't happy with the way the story was turning out, but I have plans for this time. Callum and Johnny will be the main focus but Cal's friends will have roles to play later on.
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I can't help over explaining but trust me this is shorter than it was before some edits.


End file.
